1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image file apparatus and method for reading out image files that have been recorded on a first recording medium and recording the read image files on a second recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are instances where when an image file that has been stored on a first recording medium is read out and recorded on a second recording medium, an image file having the same file name as that of the image file read out of the first recording medium has already been recorded on the second recording medium. It is necessary for image files and their file names to have one-to-one correspondence and different image files are not allowed to have the same file name. When an image file that has been read out of the first recording medium is recorded on the second recording medium, therefore, often the image file that has been read out of the first recording medium is written over the image file that has been recorded on the second recording medium.
If an image file that has been read out of the first recording medium is written over an image file that has been recorded on the second recording medium, the image file already recorded on the second recording medium will be erased.
Likewise, when images are grouped by type to create a so-called “electronic album”, two or more different images are not allowed to have the same file name.
Further, there are occasions where when an image file is read out of a first recording medium and the read image file is recorded on a second recording medium, the file name of the image file being recorded on the second recording medium is displayed. However, merely displaying the file name makes it difficult for the user to determine what kind of image the image file represents.